1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle roof structure having solar cells.
2. Description of the Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-157342, a vehicle roof structure equipped with solar cells is known. The solar cells disclosed in the publication include a plurality of solar cells arranged in a planar form. The plurality of solar cells are sealed with resin on a glass panel. The roof structure including the plurality of solar cells sealed with resin on the glass panel are supported by reinforcing members with spacers interposed therebetween on the solar cells side.